Caught in my dreams
by MeyCGD1
Summary: Hay veces en las que queremos que los sueños se hagan realidad, porque todo es mejor en los sueños, todo lo bueno esta ahí... pero, ¿qué pasaría si el sueño se convierte en pesadilla? Amy Rose descubrirá que no todos los sueños son tan lindos como todos dicen, viviendo en carne propia su más horrible pesadilla. -Los sueños son solo eso, sueños. No son reales... ¿Verdad?...
1. El sueño

**¡Holaaa! Bien aquí estoy con una nueva historia de una pareja que me gusta mucho (Sonamy), espero de verdad que le den una oportunidad y les guste; si es así, agradecería que me dejen un comentario de que ellos podrían o si quieren que continúen la historia.**

_**"Pensamientos"**_

**Disculpen si encuentra errores ortográficos.**

**Sin mas que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El sueño**

El eco de gotas de agua estallando a causa de unas fuertes pisadas, se hizo oír por unas solitarias y oscuras calles. Una joven eriza corría a todo lo que sus frágiles y delgadas piernas daban, mientras que sentía el miedo se crecer con cada paso. Su respiración forzosa hacía que su pecho ardiera del dolor y el viento helado que chocaba contra su piel, la lastimaba cual pequeños alfileres.

_"Por__ favor, por favor deja de seguirme"_ rogaba en su interior.

Abruptamente su carrera se vio interrumpida gracias a un bache en su camino que la hizo caer y lastimarse en el proceso.

"_¡Mi tobillo!" _exclamo con horror al intentar levantarse y notar la molestia en este.

_"**Por fin...**" _

_"¡Por favor ya déjame!, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!" _suplico con ojos llorosos.

"_Jajaja "_ rio _la sombra_ con burla.

_"¿Quién eres?" _pregunto a la sombra que se acercaba a ella.

_"llego el_ _momento…" _

—HAAAAA!— Amy se sentó de golpe en su cama exclamando un grito de horror para luego ver su alrededor con confusión. —_"¿un sueño?"_—Se preguntó, llevándose una mano a su cabeza y otra a su pecho inhalando y exhalando varias veces, para así, poder calmar su corazón agitado.

— ¡¿Qué Paso?! —Grito un erizo gris al momento que pateaba la puerta del cuarto de la eriza rosa con bate en mano y en una posición de combate, mirando a ambos lados del cuarto buscando algún intruso. Atrás de él se encontraba una eriza fucsia que se acerco a su hija con preocupación.

— ¿Qué paso cariño?, ¿Estás bien?— Angustiada, examino a la eriza por todos lados para saber si se había hecho algún daño físico.

—Ah, sí mamá, estoy bien. Solo fue un mal sueño, es todo.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Gritaste como si te hubieran atacado, pequeña— Agrego su padre.

— Estoy bien papá, no hacía falta que vinieras con el bata— Amy miro el bate con una sonrisa incrédula.

— ¡Tenía que!, pensé que había pasado algo grave, Rosita— Dijo el erizo gris bajando el "arma" y adoptando una posición más relajada.

— Estoy bien, de verdad— Repitió calmadamente Amy, tratando de tranquilizar a sus padres.

— Bueno mi amor, nos diste un buen susto, por suerte no fue nada grave. Ahora arréglate y baja a desayunar con nosotros que se te hace tarde— Ordeno la eriza fucsia sacando a su esposo de la habitación de su hija para permitirle arreglarse.

— Sí mamá.

Ya con sus padres fuera de su cuarto, Amy se dejo caer en las suaves sabanas de su cama y contemplo la madera de su techo por un rato.

—_"¿Qué habrá significado ese sueño?"_ —Se preguntaba mientras sus ojos Jades se perdían en las tablas de su techo. Pequeños fragmentos de su sueño pasaron por su cabeza haciendo que se estremeciera del miedo— _"Sea lo que sea, espero no volver a repetirlo"—_ Y con ese pensamiento firme, Amy se paró de su cama dispuesta a alistarse para las clases de ese día.

* * *

— ¡Amy apúrate que se te hace tarde! — Llamo Ana, la mamá de Amy.

Bajo a prisa las escaleras con un mejor humor. Amy llevó una falda recta azul oscuro que le llegaba un poco debajo del muslo, una camisa blanca, cuello polo y mangas cortas y para terminar, unos zapatos negros con medias blancas largas. Sus largas púas rosadas las recogía en una cola alta y su flequillo estaba perfectamente peinado.

— Ya estoy lista.

— Ya era hora jovencita, ven a comer antes de que se haga más tarde — Ordeno su madre.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto Amy.

— Las 7:45 a.m— Respondió su padre viendo su reloj de muñeca mientras con la otra mano se tomó una tostada a la boca.

— ¡7:45 a.m!, ¡Llegare muy tarde!— Exclamo Amy para luego agarrar una tostada y llevársela a la boca, yendo hacia la puerta. - Lhos amhos— Verbalizo como pudo con la tostada en la boca.

Ana vio a Amy partir para luego soltar una risilla divertida.

— Esta niña, siempre tan olvidadiza.

— Es idéntica a ti, cielo— Señalo divertido su esposo para luego reír junto a ella.

* * *

Amy corrió a prisa por las calles con su maletín en mano— _"Llegare tarde, llegare tarde, ¡llegare muy tarde! Mi primer día en 4to año y llegare muy tarde ¡esto nunca me había pasado!— _Pensó angustiada y frustrada mirando su reloj de muñeca, y al no poner atención al camino, al cruzar en una esquina choco con alguien, tirándolo al piso y quedando ella encima.

Amy se quejo del dolor porque gracias a la velocidad a la que iba, el impacto fue muy fuerte haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza; pero su queja paro al escuchar un gemido de dolor debajo de ella haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe encontrándose con unas esmeraldas provenientes de un erizo azul debajo de ella.

— ¡Lo-Lo siento! — Rápidamente se separa del erizo azul con un leve rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

— No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado— Hablo despreocupado el erizo, sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa.

— ¿Eh, a qué te refieres? — Amy lo miro con extrañeza, ¿acaso estaba acostumbrado a que las personas choquen con él?

— Ya sabes, que las chicas hagan de todo por llamar mi atención— Dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa— Aunque tú eres la primera que me llega así, normalmente suelo recibir regalos, cartas, o simplemente vienen con…

— Espera un segundo, ¿o sea que tú piensas que la única razón por la cual choque contigo fue para llamar tu atención?— Pregunto incrédula.

— ¿De qué otra forma si no? — Levanto los hombros como si fuera algo obvio.

— Pues, lamento romper tu burbuja, pero la única razón por la que choque contigo fue porque iba distraída y no vi por donde iba, no porque quisiera llamar a tu atención — Aclaro.

— Mmm ¿O sea que siempre eres una eriza despistada que no ve por donde va y se llevar a todos por delante?— Bromeo. Aunque lastimosamente, para la eriza, ese comentario no fue nada gracioso.

— ¡Claro que no!, ¡eso fue porque estaba distraída! Además, tú te atravesaste en mi camino— Ataco molesta. No se iba a quedar callada después de como la llamo.

— ¡¿Yo?!— Especto— Yo estaba caminando tranquilamente, tú fuiste la distraída que me choco — Contraataco.

— Pues, no lo hubiera hecho si no te hubieras atravesado. Seguro ibas igual de distraído que no te diste cuenta de quién iba frente de ti.

— Hmph, eso no es cierto. Además de tonta y distraída: mentirosa.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — Gruño molesta.

— Tonta y mentirosa— Repitió con una sonrisa burlesca.

Amy cerró sus puños conteniendo su ira. Este erizo, quien quiera que sea, la estaba provocando, y Amy enojada era peor que un terremoto. Estaba a punto de soltar unas cuantas palabras para poner en su lugar a ese insolente, cuando de repente se estremeció al sentir como él la miraba fijamente, su mirada la escaneaba de arriba abajo deteniéndose en sus pechos haciendo que Amy lleva sus manos a estos, tapándolos.

— ¡Eres un pervertido!— Le grito con sonroje de cólera.

— _Instituto Emerld_ ¿Eh?

— ¿Uh?— Murmuro extrañada hasta que entendió; lo que él estaba viendo era su insignia que yacía en la parte izquierda de su pecho. Amy no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonta al pensar que él estaba mirando más que eso. — Hmph... ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? — Pregunto estoica.

— Nada— Sonrió, sonrisa, la cual a Amy no le dio buena espina.

— ¡Hmph!, mejor me voy, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo— Con la cabeza en alto, paso a su lado y a paso veloz se fue alejando de él.

— ¡Nos vemos!— Escucho que le gritaba a lo lejos.

— " ¿_Volvernos a ver? ¡Ya quisiera él!, Ojalá que nunca me vuelva a encontrar con ese molesto erizo"._

**Continuara… **


	2. El nuevo alumno

_**"Pensamientos"**_

**Disculpen si encontramos errores ortográficos.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡QUÉ COMIENCE!**

* * *

**El alumno nuevo**

¡Lo hizo! Aunque llego casi sin aire por la rápida corrida, logro llegar antes de que cerraran los portones.

Ya más relajada, camino por el gran campus del instituto junto con mucho otros zoomorfos. Era el primer día de clase y los profesores siempre se tardaban en organizar cada zoomorfo en sus respectivos salones.

— ¡Amy!— Escucho una voz familiar llamándola. Oteo por todo el lugar intentando ubicar el paradero de esa voz— ¡Amy!— Volvió a oír, a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar una gata lila, la cual, se abría paso entre la multitud intentando llegar a ella. La eriza rosa mostró sorpresa en su rostro para a los pocos segundos ser reemplazado por con una enorme sonrisa de alegría.

— ¡Blaze!— Grito eufórica, corrió hacia la gata lila abrazándola fuertemente haciendo que Blaze casi pierda el equilibrio al no esperar tal acto efusivo. Ya más compuesta, Blaze miro a la eriza rosa que se sujetaba a ella como si eso dependiera de su vida, haciendo que soltara un suspiro de cansancio.

— Bien, bien, ya fue suficiente Amy— Dijo tratando de deshacer la muestra de afecto de su amiga.

— ¡Blaze, te extrañe mucho!— Exclamo alegre Amy, haciendo que su amiga sonriera con dulzura correspondiendo el abrazo.

— También te extrañe, Amy.

— Cuéntame ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje, cuándo volviste, por qué no me avisaste que vendrías, hiciste una nueva mejor amiga, ¡me trajiste algo!?— Interrogo rápidamente, liberando al fin a su amiga del intenso abrazo.

— Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Todo bien, ayer por la tarde, quería sorprenderte, no y sí.

Al escuchar lo último, a Amy le brillaron los ojos.

— ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!— Vocifero alegre, provocando que Blaze riera divertida— Aunque no tan buena, ya que no te has comunicado ni una sola vez conmigo desde que te fuiste— Regaño.

— Trate de hacerlo, pero madre no me dejo alegando que tenía que hacer mis obligaciones— Aclaro Blaze un poco apenada. Ella de verdad intento comunicarse varias veces con la eriza rosa, pero su madre siempre se lo impedía colocándole absurdas tareas.

— Está bien, lo entiendo. ¡Lo que importa es que al fin estás aquí!— La ánimo regalándole una gran sonrisa, haciendo que su amiga se contagiara de su alegría.

— ¡Amy Rose, salón "3A", Blaze The Cat, salón "3A"...!

— ¡Qué bien, nos toco juntas!— Amy contenta, agarro a su amiga de las manos, la cual, sonreía por igual ante la noticia.

* * *

Amy y Blaze se encuentran sentadas en sus asientos. Ambas platicaban, o mejor dicho, Amy hablaba mientras Blaze la escuchaba y opinaba de vez en cuando.

Debido a que su profesor no había llegado, todos en el salón estaban caminando u hablando.

El sonido de la puerta los alerto, haciendo que todos corrieran a sus asientos. Por la puerta ingresa una coneja mayor de color crema y de rostro amigable, y detrás de ella entra también un erizo azul muy apuesto. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda eran hermosos y cautivadores, en ellos se apreciaba tranquilidad y picardía, una combinación extravagante y atrayente. En su rostro portaba una sonrisa despreocupada y divertida. Yacía con el uniforme característico de los varones: Camisa blanca, suéter negro y pantalón y zapatos del mismo color.

— Buenos días alumnos, soy Vainilla The Rabbit— Se presento la coneja— Lamento el retraso pero se presento de manera súbita un nuevo ingreso, por favor denle la bienvenida a su compañero: Sonic The Hdegehog.

Al escuchar esa noticia, la mayoría de las chicas en el salón soltaron un suspiro soñador al saber que ese guapo erizo estaríamos con ellas. Sonic, al ver como las mujeres suspiraban por él, lo hizo sonreír de medio lado de manera arrogante, para luego guiñarles un ojo provocando que las chicas que lo miraban chillaran de emoción, haciéndolo ampliar más su sonrisa.

Amy miraba con asombro al nuevo alumno, no podría creer que el nuevo resultara ser el mismo erizo molesto que se topo en su camino al instituto. Sonic, al sentir una mirada penetrante busco con disimulo al dueño de esta hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la eriza rosa de esta mañana. Le sorprendió un poco el encontrarla ahí, pues, al ver su insignia sabía que iban al mismo instituto, pero su asombro era el de encontrársela en el mismo salón.

Su mirada seguía en la de ella, la cual no pasaba de la impresión. Sonic, al pasar por su lado le guiño un ojo y le sonrió coqueto, y al instante, su mueca de asombro cambio por un ceño fruncido, ladeando su rostro para ya no verlo. Ante esto, Sonic agrando su sonrisa, divertido, y siguió su camino.

Amy seguía con su expresión de molestia. Su primer encuentro con el erizo azul no había sido exactamente agradable, y que él le sonriera como a las demás, la hacía molestar de una manera que no entendía.

— Amy— Llamo Blaze, haciendo que Amy volteara a verla— ¿estás bien?

— Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Vi como ese erizo te sonreía y te guiñaba un ojo... ¿Acaso se conocen?— Indago curiosa. Si eran conocidos se le hacía algo extraño el modo en que Amy reaccionó al gesto del erizo azul.

— No. No lo conozco— Dijo despectivamente.

— ¿Y entonces por qué él ...

— Ta vez sea uno de esos bobos que se la quiere tirar de "genial". Tan solo mira como le hizo el mismo gesto a todas.

— Sí... Tienes razón.

Ya aclarando el hecho. Ambas chicas sacaron sus cuadernos y lápices y comenzaron a anotar lo que la profesora Vainilla dictaba.

* * *

Caminando por el campus _Emerld_ en dirección hacia la salida, Amy y Blaze se detienen a pocos pasos de esta al ver a un erizo plateado muy conocido para ellas yacer recostado en el portón negro. el erizo al verlas se enderezo y levanto su mano a modo de saludo. Amy corrió hacia él pero la gata lila se mostró seria, como si no le importara que él estuviera ahí, aunque ese tenue sonroje hacía pensar algo diferente.

— ¡Silver!— Saludo Amy al estar frente a él— Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

— Hoy no tuve clases, así que pensé en venir a recogerte— Sonrió mirando a Amy— Aunque me he llevado una sorpresa al encontrarte aquí, Blaze. No sabía que ya habías llegado— Ahora la mirada de Silver estaba puesta en la gata lila, quien, al saber que ahora era el centro de atención del erizo plata no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa.

— Apenas llegue ayer— Dijo ladeando su rostro para que él no notara su sonrojo.

— Pues me alegra que hayas regresado— Le sonrió alegre. Le divertía y le gustaba como ella se ponía ante su presencia.

— Gracias— Susurro.

Amy no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante la escena. Su amiga Blaze es una chica muy fría y seria y muy pocas veces se suele comportar como ahora, aunque eso suele hacerlo más cuando su amigo Silver está cerca.

En el ambiente se sentía la tensión, algo que no pasaba desde que Blaze se fue de viaje con sus padres, y ahora que ella regreso, Amy vuelve a sentirse la tercera rueda entre ellos dos.

— Bien... Eem... ¿qué les parece si las llevo a su casa?— Pregunta Silver, ya dejando de ver intensamente a la pobre gata lila, la cual agradece que lo haya hecho pues ya se estaba comenzando a poner más nerviosa.

— ¡Oh! lo siento, pero me acorde de que tengo algo importante que hacer... vayan ustedes dos— Se excusa Amy falsamente. Obvio ella no iba a ir con ellos pues no quería sentir esa tensión al estar los tres juntos. Además, ella pensaba que era mejor dejarlos a solos por un tiempo.

Blaze se sobresalto y miro a Amy advirtiéndole con la mirada que no la dejara sola con Silver. Pero Amy se hizo la desentendida.

— Bien. Entonces seremos solo nosotros dos Blaze— Dijo Silver comenzando a caminar con la gata lila siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente. Pero antes de que esta última se fuera, miro a Amy diciéndole con la mirada de que eso no se iba a quedar así, a lo cual, Amy le sonrió y le levanta los dos pulgares deseándole buena suerte mientras veía como sus amigos se alejaban.

— _"Que buena amiga soy"_— Pensó con gracia.

— Vaya, ya era hora. Pensé que jamás se irían— Amy volteo al oír esa voz, viendo al erizo azul en las ramas de un árbol un poco alejado de donde ella se encontraba con sus amigos. Sonic sonrió al ver como ella mostraba sorpresa al verlo, y no es por menos, estaba seguro que ella se preguntaría ¿que hacia él allí?, ¿y por qué al parecer esperaba que ella se quedara sola?

— Hola— Saludo Sonic al darse cuenta que ella no reaccionaba.

— Aah... Eem...— Balbuceo aun en shock— Aah... Hola— Le respondió cortante.

— Que dura. Mejor regálame una sonrisa — Se mofo. Amy bufo y volteo, dispuesta a irse.

— Oye, es de mala educación tratar así a la gente— La femenina se sobresalto al ver al erizo frente a ella. Volteo hacia el árbol donde momentos antes yacía el erizo azul para volver a mirar a este, quien no quitaba esa sonrisa llega de soberbia y burla.

— ¿Cómo lo... cómo tú...?— Trato de hablar pero ante el estupor se le hacía imposible organizar las palabras de su mente acelerada

— Oh, ¿eso?, no es por presumir pero de donde vengo solían decirme que era el más veloz de allí, tal vez hasta del mundo. Es un don— Presumió con soltura, provocando que Amy virara los ojos y bufara ante tanta presunción.

— Quítate de mi camino— Saliendo del asombro, se muestro áspera y hasta exasperada. No lo conocía, pero ese erizo tiene algo que encendía su molestia de manera inimaginable.

— ¿Por qué?... A mí me gusta estar aquí— Coqueto, Sonic comenzó acercarse a ella.

Amy comenzaba a estremecerse de la molestia que le causaba ese erizo. Él no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo.

Sonic se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo molestando a la eriza rosa. Desde la primera vez que la vio, algo lo atrajo a ella, esa eriza era muy divertida a los ojos del erizo azul.

— Cuando chocaste conmigo te me hiciste muy interesante... así que quería confirmar que tanto lo eres— Susurro Sonic estando muy cerca de ella, mucho, para el gusto de Amy.

No lo pudo soportar más. Ella tenía un límite de paciencia, y ese erizo lo había pasado. De un rápido movimiento coloco sus manos en los hombros del erizo azul y levanto su rodilla dándole un fuerte golpe en sus bajos haciendo que Sonic grite del dolor y se encorve agarrándose sus partes maltratadas.

— Así o más interesante— Con una sonrisa victoriosa, comienzo a alejarse a paso apresurado directo a su casa. Dejando al pobre erizo sufriendo del dolor provocado por ella.

—_ Estúpida eriza loca, me pego bastante fuerte. Solo espero que no me haya lastimado de gravedad_— Son los pensamiento del lastimado erizo azul que seguía en su posición intentando calmar el dolor— _Al menos logre conseguir lo que quería. Ella no es como las demás, y eso solo hace las cosas más divertidas..._— A pesar de su molestia, Sonic sonrió con gracia al pensar cuál sería su nuevo medio de entretenimiento.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡He aquí la segunda parte!**

**Lamento mucho el haber tardado en publicarla, pero he tenido algunos problemas para avanzar con la historia, además de otros problemas personales. **

**Pero en fin. Espero que les guste, si es así, déjame un Review para saberlo y no vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **

**BESOS.**

**KISS.**


	3. Segundo intento

_**"Pensamientos"**_

**Disculpen si encuentra errores ortográficos.**

**Sin mas que decir: ¡QUE COMIENCE!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Segundo intento. **

— ¡Ay!, ¡Duele!— Exclama Sonic con mueca de dolor.

— Pues eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman— Lo regaña Tails con mirada reprobatoria.

— Y como iba a saber yo que ella haría algo como esto— Se defendió el erizo azul ladeando su rostro a modo de indignación.

— ¡Jajaja!, aun... ¡aun no puedo creer que ella te hiciera eso!— Rio con burla un equidna rojo, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose a causa de la risa que le provoco al escuchar como su amigo azulado les decía a Tails y a él, que una pequeña eriza rosa le había pegado en sus partes bajas.

— La verdad, pienso que te lo tenías merecido, Sonic— Reprendió con una sonrisa de mofa, divirtiéndose al igual que su amigo equidna del infortunio del erizo.

Sonic solo refunfuño en voz baja insultos hacía sus dos amigos que se burlaban de él, y hacía esa eriza, que para él, ella es la causante de todo eso.

Cuando el dolor de allá abajo se le paso un poco, Sonic se levanto para ir a su casa, pero al llega a esta, sus dos amigos estaban parados en la puerta de su hogar y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlos pasar. Ambos le preguntaron el porqué caminaba con las piernas abiertas e insistieron tanto que al final se los termino diciendo... vaya que lo lamentaba. Ahora yacía sentado en su sofá con un pañuelo envuelto en hielo, el cual, sujetaba en sus partes afectadas por cortesía de la eriza rosa, y con un gesto de molestia por los comentarios sarcásticos de sus amistades.

— ¡Ya cállate!— Grito Sonic, arrojando una almohada en el rostro del equidna rojo haciéndolo callar su risa al instante.

Knuckles miro con enfado al erizo por tirarle aquel objeto con bastante fuerza.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— Bramo el equidna.

— Tails creo que necesitare más hielo— Le hablo Sonic al zorrito de dos colas, ignorando olímpicamente al equidna rojo. Knuckles lo vio molesto por esta acción.

— Claro, con la promesa de que no volverás acercarte a esa eriza.

— ¿Qué?— Lo miro sin entender.

— Ya me oíste— Sentencio el zorro naranja.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué me pides algo cómo eso?, jamás me lo habías prohibido con las demás— Inquirió.

— ¡Mira lo qué te hizo por solo acercarte de más!, no quiero saber que te hará si la sigues provocando.

— Por favor Tails, no soy un niño— Viro los ojos. Le parecía que su amigo de dos colas estaba exagerando las cosas.

— A veces lo dudo— Sonic lo miro ofendido por este comentario.

— Sabes que no te haré caso, Tails.

— ¡Pero...!

— Ella me interesa— Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Tails lo miro sorprendido por esta declaración.

— ¿De qué manera?— Interrogo el zorrito, alzando una ceja.

— Todavía no lo sé con exactitud. Fue algo... un no sé... solo sé que me interesa demasiado, ella es muy divertida.

— Ya lo creo— Hablo el equidna rojo que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio— Me hizo reír con lo que te hizo— Volvió a reír con burla, apuntando al erizo azul para enfatizar su mofa.

Sonic volvió a lanzarle con fuerza otra almohada en la cara.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— Pienso invitarla a salir— Declaro Sonic, volviendo a ignorar a su amigo molesto.

— ¿En serio?— Tails no pudo ocultar su gesto de asombro ante lo dicho por el erizo— ¿Cómo en una cita?

— No, no, no, solo... salir... ya sabes_— _Dijo, alzando los hombros.

— ¿Y eso para qué?— Inquirió Knuckles.

— Para poder saber si de verdad vale la pena.

— ¿La pena para qué, exactamente?

Sonic sonrió con sadismo ante esta pregunta hecha por su zorruno amigo.

— Para mí.

— ¿Sonic cuándo dejaras de hacer eso?

— Por favor Tails, solo es diversión, además, no daño a nadie— Hablo despreocupadamente el erizo.

Tails lo miro con molestia. Su amigo de verdad no aprendía. Siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido sin pensar en las consecuencias, o a quien lastima. Y por más que a intentado hacerlo entender, simplemente este no coopera. A veces se le hacía que hablaba con un niño.

Tails soltó un suspiro de resignación, como siempre.

— ¿Y cómo lograras que logre salir contigo? porque se nota que ni hablarte quiere— Se interpuso Knuckles.

— Oh, lo hará, ya verás. Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero— Sonrió con soberbia.

* * *

Corría tan rápido como sus torpes y cansados pies le permitían. Los latidos arrítmicos de su corazón los podía oír muy fuertes, como si estos le gritaran que por favor parara.

Su respiración pesaba, su visión se distorsionaba, y él le seguía muy de cerca.

_— ¡Ah!— _Exclamo al caer de manera abrupta, lastimándose en el proceso su tobillo.

_— **Por fin...**— _Victorio su perseguidor, acercándose a ella.

_— ¡Por favor, déjame!— _Imploro, solo para volver a escuchar su macabra risa.

_— ¡¿Quién eres, por qué haces esto?!— _Grito impotente con lágrimas en sus ojos y el miedo abrazándola, pues, _la sombra_ ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

_— **Te llego la hora...**_

_— _¡HAAAA!

_— _¡Amy!

Exclamo Anna al escuchar el alarido de su hija, proviniendo de la habitación de esta. Aprisa subió las escaleras, y abrió la puerta de la pieza de su primogénita viendo a esta yacer sentada en su lecho. Amy respiraba de forma agitada y su mirada yacía en un punto vació. Anna se acerco a la eriza rosa y con sus manos sujeto su rostro con firmeza, sin llegar a lastimarla, para que la aterrada eriza pudiera mirarla.

_— _¡Amy, Amy, mírame!_— _Con desespero, Anna trato de hacerla reaccionar, pero esta simplemente no cedía. Amy mantenía su mirada en el vació, lejos de ella_— _¡Amy!_— _Llamo una vez más, esta vez agitándola de los hombros, logrando que que al fin reaccionara.

_— _Mamá ¿Qué pasa?_— _Pregunto sobria, al ver en el rostro de su madre desespero y angustia.

_— _¡¿Que, Qué pasa?!— Reclamo su madre— Gritaste como si te estuvieran atacando, subo y te encuentro ida y luego me dices como si nada que ¿qué pasa?— Hablo exaltada.

— Perdón mamá. Es que yo...— Desvió la mirada. Amy se sentía culpable por preocupar tanto a sus padres. Desde que esa horrenda e inexplicable alucinación se ha vuelto recurrente, no había días o noches en la cual no despertara gritando y exaltada. Esos últimos días se habían vuelto una tortura para sus padres y para ella misma— Tuve un mal sueño— Termino de decir, con una sonrisa apenada, intentando disculparse por haberla preocupado, de nuevo.

— Ay cariño... ¿otra vez el mismo sueño?— Hablo suave, acariciando las púas rosadas de su hija. Esta solo se limito asentir— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

— No. No quiero abrumarte con esas cosas. Estoy bien— Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí.

— Mmm está bien— Suspiro inconforme. Anna le dio un beso cariñoso en su frente y se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral— Trata de dormir un poco, cariño, mañana será un largo día.

— Claro, mamá— Dijo, viendo a su madre salir de su habitación.

Se acomodo en sus finas sabanas, tapándose hasta el cuello con estas, cual niña asustada, mirando con acongojo el techo— _"Solo espero que esto acabe pronto"_— Suspiro.

La afligida eriza se quedo mirando las marchas cafés de su techado, tratando de darles forma en su cabeza, mientras poco a poco se dejaba ir a los brazos de morfeo, y en su lejana conciencia, imploraba que este, la dejara descansar.

* * *

Amy caminaba tranquilamente hacía el instituto. La eriza tenía unas notables bolsas bajo sus ojos, señal de que anoche no pudo dormir bien, por lo cual, decidió salir temprano de su hogar para caminar y despejar su mente.

Suspiro. Estaba muy cansada, su delirante cabeza no la dejo descansar anoche, trayendo una y otra vez la misma quimera. Amy aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba preocupada. La primera vez, se pasa, la segunda, puede ser coincidencia, pero todos los días durante dos semanas ya es de temer. Y no era tanto la inquietud de tener el mismo sueño una y otra vez, no, lo que la angustiaba, es que esa fantasía era sumamente aterradora hasta el punto de sentirla en carne propia. Cada que despertada de esa paroniria, podía sentir todavía la exaltación de la persecución, el miedo circulando por todo su ser, el dolor en su tobillo, como si este hubiese sido verdadero, y su voz... su sombría y carrasposa voz que la hacía temblar del pavor, aun estando despierta podía escucharla, como si le susurrara al oído.

Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció al recordar cada detalle de esa experiencia no vivida.

Cerró sus ojos, moviendo con desesperación su cabeza a los lados, tratando de alguna manera de desvanecer esos pensamientos nada gratos. No quería pensar más en eso; no quería soñar más con eso. Ya no quería despertar con el corazón en la garganta y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Ya no podía soportar el ver la preocupación plasmada en los rostros de sus amados padres, ¡ya no quería soñar más!

— ¡Quiero que termine ya!— Grito al cielo.

— ¡Cuidado!

Escucho.

Amy abrió sus ojos al sentir como un cuerpo chocaba consigo, llevándola al piso, oyendo de fondo el trompeteo de un coche que paso a su lado. Parpadeo, aturdida por el repentino golpe, logrando enfocar a un conocido erizo que yacía encima de ella.

— Vaya, un poco tarde y no la cuentas— Bromeo Sonic, con su característica sonrisa socarrona.

Amy se sorprendió al verlo, pero rápidamente su sorpresa cambio a un sonroje de vergüenza al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

— ¡Q-Quítate de encima!— Sin esperar a que este se retirara, Amy lo empujo. Levantándose apresuradamente con el rostro pintado de carmín, miro al erizo azul con el ceño fruncido— ¡¿Con qué derecho te atreves a saltar encima de mí?— Exclamo, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador y mirada furibunda.

— De nada. De no ser por mí, te hubieran arrollado— Hablo secamente, frunciendo el seño por el mal trato de la femenina.

— ¿Qué?

— Aunque tal vez no debí hacerlo, ya que tú fuiste la que rogó al cielo que terminara ya, sea lo que fuese— Dijo ásperamente, mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su uniforme.

— ¡No lo dije por eso!— Se excuso.

— ¿Y entonces?— Curveo una ceja.

— Yo… Aam… No tiene importancia— Ladeo su rostro, intentando esconder el sonroje debido a la vergüenza de que el erizo azul la haya escuchado en un momento de frenesí.

— Como digas— Se alzo de hombros, no dándole importancia.

Después de esas palabras, el silencio reino entre ellos, danzando a su alrededor de manera burlesca, siendo su única acompañante la brisa fresca que ondeaba sus púas. La femenina rosa miro de soslayo a Sonic, el cual, no le dirigía la mirada y tenía un mohín marcado, que aceptaba, lo hacia lucir algo tierno.

— Por cierto, gracias— Murmuro. Y de no ser por el silencio y la poca distancia entre los dos, él no la habría escuchado.

— ¿Ah?— Musito sin entender.

— Ya sabes… por haberme salvado— Aclaro, sin poder lograr desaparecer ese ligero sonroje, el cual, solo lograba que se viera mas adorable.

Sonic sonrió, pero estaba vez su sonrisa fue de agrado, satisfecho por el cumplido de la eriza, que, aunque tarde, hizo que su humor hacia ella mejorara considerablemente. Además, debía admitirse que, al ver su rostro bañado en un tenue pero perceptible sonroje de pena y ternura, el cual ella intentaba ocultar, lo había embobado por unos momentos.

— Deberás de hacer algo mejor que eso para darme las gracias— La sorpresa en el rostro de ella hizo que su sonrisa se agrandara a una misteriosa. Desde el momento en que la vio, un interés incomprensible por ella se había instalado en su ser. No sabía porque era, o porque ese sentimiento estaba presente, pero justo ahora, viéndola así, algo en él vibro, como una alerta, pero en vez de alejarse solo hacía que su curiosidad por lo desconocido aumentara, y para él, lo desconocido, era ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres con…

— Sal conmigo— Dijo apresuradamente, cortando las anonadadas palabras de ella.

— ¿Cómo?— Musito, no creyendo lo que sus oídos captaban.

El erizo azul se acerco a ella y con avidez, y valentía, sujeto su mentón, elevando su mirada jade hasta encontrarse con la de él.

— Salida. Tú y yo. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

**Continuara...**


End file.
